Ordoviribius
Ordoviribius The God of Mercy, Charity, Health, and Justice. He is also acclaimed as the God of Compassion, and Righteous Rule by Might and Merciful Forbearance. Ordoviribius is the Apologist of Men, patron of the North Auros Legion, magistrates, rulers, and knights errant, the comfort of law-abiding citizens, and is commonly the patron of government organizations. Ordoviribius, through his priests, resolutes, and templars, makes his will known to the mortals of Malero, and commands them to "be kind and generous to the people of Malero. Protect the weak, heal the sick, and give to the needy". Ordoviribius offers mercy to all mortals and he welcomes heretics, the afflicted, the hopeless and the forgotten. Ordoviribius cherishes and protects all mortals regardless of whether they acknowledge him or not and he does not distinguish between worshipers and heretics. The priests of Ordoviribius act as a conduit and he provides guidance and assistance to mortals through them. Mortals who open their heart and soul to Ordoviribius's mercy and seek his benevolence are healed and gain understanding of the love Ordoviribius holds for all mortals, particularly those less fortunate. He also offers help in the form of healing as Ordoviribius can mend any wound, stay any disease, and soothe any broken soul. Ordoviribius bestowed upon mortals the gift of magic and the ability to employ it, with which mortals can seek Ordoviribius's wisdom through the use of restoration magic in his name. Invocation of Ordoviribius grants the wielder the ability to cloak themselves in a righteous aura of blessed light, which has been adapted by the priests and resolutes of Ordoviribius to form either, a piercing beam resembling a spear, a form of armor or shield, or for use as a tool for healing. However, the mercy of Ordoviribius does not extend to the enemies of mortals, who are referred to as Abominations, and Ordoviribius considers them abhorrent and unnatural, and deserving of extermination without mercy. Vinicius Imbrex, Archbishop of Chorrol, a city in North Auros, defined four kinds of abominations, Fiends, Lycanthropes, the Undead and Vampires in The Four Abominations. Ordoviribius is known as the Divine who "suffers Men to read". The veneration of Ordoviribius is criticized by some who argue Ordoviribius offers kindness only to his followers and mercy to those who offer something in return. There is a group under the name of “The Vigil of Ordoviribius”, which is an order of paladins devoted to the extermination of Fiendish influence in Malero, which was created shortly after The Great Crisis. Each provincial chapter is led by a Keeper of the Vigil. In addition to fiends, the Vigil also hunts vampires, werewolves, and necromancers, which they see as abominations. The Hollyhaal chapter suffered heavy losses during a vampire attack by the Volkihar, and their main base of operations in Hollyhaal, known as the Hall of the Vigilant, was completely destroyed. Commandment “Ordoviribius says: Be kind and generous to the people of Malero. Protect the weak, heal the sick, and give to the needy.” Prayer "Come to me, Ordoviribius, for without you, I might be deaf to the manswarm murmurings of thy people, and forgetting their need for comfort and wisdom, I might indulge myself in vain scribbling." The Tenets of Ordoviribius # Never refuse aid you are capable of providing. # Go among the infirm and the wounded wherever you find them. # Offer prayer to Ordoviribius every day. # Do not hoard wealth or indulge physically.